


Romantic poetry from someone who's never had a regular romantic relationship

by Durple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Romantic Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durple/pseuds/Durple
Summary: I wanted to try to write something other than angst poetry and yet there's still angstThe only romantic experiences (crushes, dating, one-timers, etc) I've had were either: comically weird, unhealthy, fleeting, or basically friendship.So here's some poetry.





	1. Untold

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to imagine that, at the beginning, the POV is that of a naive young man.
> 
> At the end, it's the man but older - wiser, reminiscent.

I know this may be concerning,

But I saw your face and now my hopeless heart is yearning

Soft beautiful hair, messy and undone

Eyes that pierce me through the heart, logic overrun.

And here I sit, across from you

Here I wonder if perhaps “destiny” is true.

You chuckle, a smile that spins itself a tune

A musical note that I hope never ends soon.

Though you do not know it, my heart is racing.

The thought that someone like you may want me, in the night it leaves me pacing.

We meet again, in the night’s embrace

We talk under the stars, frolicking as I give chase.

I catch you, my love for you a secret untold.

As we lie on the grass, a kiss I withhold.

You may be gone now, with the winds your soul

But I will never forget our time together, my heart you stole.

I bring roses everyday, as you lay 6 feet below

I love you, and I wish I said it long ago.


	2. I Loved You, I Hated Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here's that angst I love so much.  
> So this is actually based off a female crush I had at a summer camp.
> 
> This crush was probably the one I had the strongest feelings with???  
> I was basically in love with her. 
> 
> ...Which is not a good thing.

I love you.

I loved you, it’s true.

You yelled, you screamed

I hated you, but when I looked at you I beamed

You were so cruel

And I was such a fool

But I loved you all the same

My love brought me so much shame

It was a summer camp, do you recall?

You acted like you were above all

You were such a tomboy, uncaring and blunt

When we were playing games, I admired you in the front

When you called me names, it burned through me

Agony, pure agony, the desire for you to be happy.

I knew it was unrequited - you were so… you.

So bold and so pretty, my love only grew.

I knew you hated me

Called me an idiot - and I did agree!

It was a Thursday when I broke

You insulted me in front of the entire group, my hopes went up in smoke.

I cried that day.

I cried many days, all of which I had hidden away.

Because I valued your happiness over my own

I loved you, just as my hate for you had grown

But it was never hate for you

I had loved you,

And I knew what that hate really was, too.

It was a hatred of me - all I was, and all I’ll be.

It was me, who your face had brought a sorrowful glee.


End file.
